Amourshipping: When we are united
by 1 Mysterious pokefan
Summary: When Ash becomes the champion of kalos by defeating Diantha he goes into a forest that is rumored to have the strongest pokemons there and not even a champion can servive there. After about an year Ash returns because there is some threat in kalos. But a lot has changed since then. Ash the champion now has to save the kalos region from evident doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its 1 mysterious pokefan here with my first amourshipping story. The story starts from Ash winning the kalos league, he decides to challenge the Elite 4 and defeats each one of them and moves on to the final challenge, i.e. Diantha the kalos league champion. Please please do comment and let me know if I should continue and thanks for reading…**

Chapter 1 The Epic battle

It's morning in the kalos region. As Ash decides which Pokémon to use against the champion of the kalos league, considered as one of the strongest trainers in the world. He then decides a team consisting of Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, Muk, and Infernape. For Diantha's hawlucha ash would use Pikachu. Charizard for Gourgeist and Goodra. He would use Infernape for Tyrantrum. Greninja for Aurorus. And to defeat the all-powerful Mega-Gardevoir it will be a team effort but mainly trying to use Muk. After he had decided the best possible team, he leaves his room.

Now it's time for ash to go for it. He gets his Pokémon switched and gets out of the Pokémon centre walking slowly to the large podium ahead where everyone was waiting for the most epic battle history had ever seen. Ash was pretty relaxed and said to Pikachu "Hey we will win this buddy, right?" Pikachu confidently pumped his fists in the air saying

"Pikachu…. pika" meaning yeah of course.

On the way he meets Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

Serena says "Good luck ash… we think u can do it... no scratch that we know you can do it."

"Thanks for putting your faith in me I won't let you guys down." Ash replied with his trademark toothy grin. To which Serena blushed thinking only one thing…. Her ash!

Bonnie said "Ash win for sure."

Clemont said "Bonnie you can't decide the match now but yeah Ash sure has a good chance of winning." Turning to Ash Clemont asked "What Pokémon team have you thought of Ash?" Ash told him his team and the reason behind it. Clermont said "Wow ash that's a great team you have out there and with charizard and Sceptile being able to mega evolve it just adds icing to the cake."

An Announcement was heard "Ash Ketchum please report to the check in area and people please hurry to your seats the match starts in 30 minutes."

Ash said goodbyes and his friends wished him good luck. He reported there and soon was in the battle ground where Diantha also appeared. Each and every person there was cheering for Diantha and merely anyone was rooting for the kantoen challenger. When Ash saw Diantha he was very happy as now he could battle her full on. He said to her "When I first saw your match I was amazed by your strength and wanted to battle you full on someday when I grew stronger, well today is the day. I have but one request to ask of you." Diantha asked "What?" Ash replied "Don't hold back, lets battle to the fullest even if I can't handle it I will still be able to learn." Diantha said "Ok." Then the announcer announced "Now ladies and gentlemen we are all here to witness the astounding battle between our champion Diantha and a challenger from pallet town ok Kanto whose name is Ash. Ash has defeated the Elite four without even losing one Pokémon, so it's easy to say he is a wonder. Best known for his unorthodox and out of the box battling technique ash is the Champion of orange islands orchipallengo. This is going to be one epic battle." Referee said "The match is going to be a 6 on 6 match where if either side's all Pokémon faint he/she will lose the match." The announcer said "Let the battle begin!"

Diantha says "Go hawlucha"

"Lucha-hawlucha"

"Go Pikachu"

"Pika-pika-chu-pika"

"Hawlucha use poison jab"

"Pikachu dodge then electro-ball, go"

Pikachu dodges and lands a successful electro-ball on hawlucha but hawlucha seems only a little hurt. The crowd is cheering on. Serena silently wishes "Oh Arceus and all the gods please make ash win this is his destiny, his hope and his dreams."

"Hawlucha use karate chop"

"Pikachu dodge and thunderbolt back to back"

Pikachu tries to dodge but his still hit with the karate chop and is sent flying but Pikachu still uses thunderbolt while flying which shocks everybody except his friend in kalos and those watching him in television. Hawlucha is hit and is unable to battle.

Diantha exclaims "Wow Ash you are one bag of wonders, Pikachu using thunderbolt while still in the air was very impressive."

"Pikachu has learnt how to do that very early and that's why I always choose him as my Pokémon in each 6 on 6 battle." Said Ash

Diantha then said "Ok let's see you deal with this."

"Ok Tyrantrum come on out."

"Tyran-trum"

"Pikachu come back and rest. Now go infernape"

"Infer-nape"

Pikachu comes back ash infernape is called.

"Tyrantrum use earthquake"

"Infernape use close-combat"

Infernape gets to strike first because of his speed and he does a very significant damage to Tyrantrum. Tyrantrum's earthquake also affected Infernape.

"Infernape use close-combat again"

"Tyrantrum use crunch"

Infernape used close combat and it did so much damage that Tyrantrum fainted before using his attack.

"Wow Ash you are the most powerful challenger I have met since I became kalos champion. You might just become the next champion."

"Thank you."

"Ok go on out Aurorus"

"Infernape take rest. Come on out greninja"

"Gre-ninja"

"Aurorus use thunder"

"Greninja use hydro-pump"

Thunder and hydro pump both hit and did a significant damage.

"Greninja lets show them our true power. Let's become one. Transform greninja into ash-greninja."

Greninja becomes surrounded by water and becomes ash-greninja.

"Greninja use hydro-pump"

Greninja goes so fast he just becomes invisible and lands hydro pump accurately on the target and Aurorus is hit and it faints. Ash is very exhausted after turning into ash-greninja.

"Aurorus is unable to battle. The winner is thus Greninja."

Diantha asks "What was that? Did Greninja mega-evolve or something because I have never seen such a Pokémon in my life!"

Ash explains "The bond that I share with my greninja allows me to become one with it so I can enhance his power but it also takes a toll on me as all the hurt greninja feels physically feel it too."

Diantha says "oh!"

"Well Ash you certainly are a gifted trainer as you haven't lost a single Pokémon and I have lost three. But don't get carried away let's see you face this."

"Go Gourgeist."

"Greninja return and have a good rest. Go on out charizard."

Out comes the magnificent charizard his mega stone gleaming in the sunlight.

"Char."

"I'll go full out no holding back. See through our bond and go beyond evolution Charizard mega evolve."

Charizard Mega-evolves into a Mega-Charizard Y.

"Charizard use blast-burn."

Charizard delivers such a blow that Gourgeist is one hit K'Oed.

"Wow that Charizard is powerful ash"

"Huh… Thank you"

"I will now get see your true power with this Pokémon"

"Goodra help me out"

"Goo"

"Ok Charizard use dragon claw"

"Goodra use muddy water"

Goodra and charizard both attack each other and the attacks land successfully but Goodra takes more damage than charizard.

"Charizard use dragon claw once again"

"Goodra dodge then muddy water again"

Goodra dodges and then manages to hit the muddy water. Charizard is hurt but not much.

"Charizard back-to-back dragon claw, Go"

"Goodra muddy-water"

Charizard is able to faint Goodra with his first dragon claw.

"Goodra is unable to battle. The winner is Ash from pallet town.

"Amazing this is the first time I am having so much fun battling Ash thanks to you"

The crowd is Amazed at what they see they are seeing the champion getting beaten by a kid.

"Thanks but you don't make it easy as well" Ash said chuckling nervously.

"Ok Ash now meet the strongest Pokémon on my team"

"Gardevoir lets show them what we have got, come on out"

"Oh Gardevoir, the Pokémon I have been dying to battle"

"Well we had better power up Gardevoir"

"Listen to the call within, Gardevoir mega evolve"

Gardevoir mega evolves and looks much more powerful.

"Ok charizard I am sticking with you. Go for flamethrower."

"Dodge then thunderbolt Gardevoir"

Gardevoir was able to dodge that flamethrower and attacked Charizard with it. Despite being mega evolved Charizard had become weak due to his consecutive battles and fainted.

"Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Gardevoir"

"Charizard return, go Sceptile."

Sceptile emerged from his pokeball his Sceptilite on his tail was gleaming in bright sunshine."

"Scept-scept-ile"

"Sceptile Mega-evolve"

Sceptile evolved into Mega-Sceptile.

"Sceptile may be at a disadvantage here Diantha but we will win this match" said Ash.

"Why is Sceptile at a disadvantage?" Asked Diantha

"Because when Sceptile Mega-evolves it turns into a grass dragon type and dragon types are not effective against fairy types."

"Oh then we will use it to our advantage"

"We will see"

"Sceptile Use Toxic then get close and use leaf storm and then leaf blade"

"Gardevoir use Moonblast"

Sceptile used toxic then leaf storm and then a leaf blade which did a significant damage to Gardevoir but the moonblast of Gardevoir was enough to knock Sceptile out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. The winner is gardevoir"

"Wow no wonder you are the champion, you are one strong trainer"

"Thank you, but you are by far the strongest challenger ever, kudos to you Ash"

"Ok but I haven't come so far to loose so let's see type disadvantage is a common theory so let's go muk.

"Muk"

"Muk Sludge wave then Gunk shot"

"Gardevoir Dodge then Thunderbolt and shadow ball"

Gardevoir tries to dodge but is hit by the gunk shot but dodges the sludge wave. Gardevoir Thunderbolt and shadow ball which absolutely faints Muk.

"Muk is unable to battle. Therefore the winner is Gardevoir."

"Muk return. Ok Now it gets interesting go on out Infernape. I know Infernape is at a disadvantage here but know one thing we have a special weapon"

"Infer" said infernape showing a thumbs up.

"Ok Gardevoir psychic"

"Infernape dodge then flare blitz"

Infernape successfully dodges and uses a flair blitz which also lands but not doing any significant damage.

"Gardevoir use psychic again"

"Infernape Flamethrower"

Psychic and flame thrower collided shaking the whole stadium. Infernape staggered back but didn't faint.

"Infernape can you go on?" Ash asked.

At that moment infernape stood up showing thumbs up.

"Ok now let's show all of these guys what we are made up of"

"INFERN-APE"

At that moment an intense flame sprouted from Infernape's body. His special ability blaze just got activated.

"When my infernape gets to blaze he is nearly invincible"

"Let's see"

"Ok you asked for it. Infernape show them just how powerful you are and use flamethrower"

"Gardevoir dodge"

The magnitude of the flamethrower was un-explainable. It hit the walls of the ground with such sheer force that it just went through it and made a tunnel there.

"Wow that's one heck of a flamethrower"

"I told you so"

"Ok Gardevoir psychic"

"Infernape use flare blitz"

While using flare blitz infernape was taken up in the air by Gardevoir's psychic and was in much pain. When gardevoir brought him down he fainted.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Therefore gardevoir is the winner

"Wow that's one powerful psychic. Never thought it would be like this. No wonder you are such a great trainer to become the kalos champion."

"Thanks"

"Ok greninja looks like you will have to do it for me" turning to Pikachu "I'll need you later buddy" "Pika-chu"

"Gre-ninja"

"Let's become one Greninja from the start"

Greninja turns into ash-greninja.

"Gardevoir use thunderbolt"

"Greninja use night slash"

Gardevoir's hit came first and greninja was thrown backwards into the boundary wall but still standing.

"Greninja night slash again"

"Gardevoir use thunderbolt again"

Both the moves hit in a massive collision. When the dust cleared greninja was lying face down and had fainted.

"Greninja is unable to battle. The winner is Gardevoir"

"Well looks like Gardevoir may be able to defeat my whole team alone. Ok things look tensed out here, Pikachu I need you for my victory"

"Pika-Pika-Pika-chu-Pikachu" Said Pikachu with sparks from his cheeks

"Go Pikachu"

"Hmm Pikachu ok let's go gardevoir use shadow ball"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt to cancel that shadow ball"

Pikachu's thunderbolt cancelled the shadow ball.

"Now Pikachu use quick attack to get near and use iron tail"

"Gardevoir use psychic to stop Pikachu"

Gardevoir did so and flung Pikachu to the ground. Pikachu was very tired and hurt.

Seeing this Ash said "Pikachu use electro-ball on yourself"

Pikachu did so and when the attack hit there was a cloud of dust. Everyone was shocked at what Ash had done, except his companions who knew what this was and knew what was coming. Diantha herself was shocked as to why someone would order their Pokémon to attack themselves? When the dust cleared Pikachu was visible. He looked less tired and more energetic as his power had been restored.

"What did you do Ash?"

"I asked pikachu to use electro-ball on himself because that would regenerate his energy."

"Wow never thought of a move like that Ash, if you become the champion then kalos will be lucky to have a champion like you."

"Thanks"

"Pikachu use double iron tail on the ground"

Pikachu did so and went soring high.

"Gardevoir power up a shadow ball but don't release it yet"

Soon pikachu started falling down.

"Pikachu use Iron electro-ball"

The crowd had never heard of a move like this. Not even Ash's Kalos companions knew what this was.

Soon pikachu reached its terminal velocity and was coming down with full fore.

"Gardevoir release now"

"Pikachu now"

Both the hits hit and soon a dust cloud appeared and a collision was heard and it was so massive that debris were flying all over the place. Ash and Diantha had to hold the railings tightly so that they didn't fly off due to the shockwave generated.

After the dust settled only one Pokémon was left standing.

It was…...Pikachu!

It took some time for Ash to register that he had actually won. He was so overjoyed his happiness knew no bound.

"Well done Ash, or should I say Champion Ash" Said Diantha.

Serena was crying silent tears of joy because she knew he would have to stay in kalos now that he had become the kalos league champion.

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all came rushing towards Ash.

"Ash that was a fantastic battle" Serena said making ash go into a slight shade of pink in his cheeks which Diantha observed but didn't say anything.

"Yeah you really are a great trainer Ash" Said Bonnie.

"Mr champion nice battle" Said Clemont in a very subordinate manner

"Hey it's Ash for you Clemont, heck with the champion thing I am still your friend" Said Ash rather angrily.

"Hey I was joking about the Mr Champion thing" Replied Clemont.

All of them chuckled.

"Now the new champion of kalos league is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town" Said the announcer. The crowd cheered on for their new champion. Soon Ash was nearly trampled to death by his "New Adoring Fans" as Bonnie put it. Soon he was autographing and hugging all his female fan and ended up on getting on the nerves of Serena.

"Some girl might take my Ash away from me now that he is champion. I must act fast" thought Serena.

She then went near Ash and whispered "Ash we have to go now I have to prepare for my master-class performance which is day-after-tomorrow to become the kalos queen"

Ash whispered "Ok Serena". Now turning to his fans he said "I am sorry but I will have to take your leave for now to train. I will be there in the ceremony of the crowning of kalos champion which is scheduled 8 days from now with the ceremony of crowning the kalos queen".

The fans were disappointed but Ash and his companions made a quick getaway. They flew on charizard and Talonflame to Loumiose city which was the place for Serena's next showcase and the final one in which she was going to compete in the master-class. Clemont suggested they go to his house to get rid of the fans. Everyone approved.

 **In Clemont and Bonnie's house**

Clemont's dad was in the house and he had just come in from saving a child from falling from a building he was still in his mega-Blaziken mask and uniform. At that moment Ash and co. arrived. Clemont was surprised seeing his dad in the mega-Blaziken mask and said "DAD! You were the masked blaziken all along?"

His dad surprised said "yes son, sorry to keep it a secret" notices Ash and Serena. "Wow Ash you have grown to become a very powerful young man. Now you are the champion you will have to stay in kalos and fight battles with many strong Pokémon trainers."

Ash said "Yeah and I will grow stronger with my Pokémon every day."

Looking at Serena who was staring at Ash and blushing uncontrollably asked her in the ear "Ever gone on a date with Ash?"

Serena was just too shocked to say

 **To be continued**

 **This was my very first Fanfic I hope all of you like it and please give new ideas by reviews and PM me thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome guys to the chapter two of when we are united and I am going to add some amour hints cause last chapter had few or basically none amourshipping moments. Please send suggestions to improve this Fanfic. And another thing I want you all to know that this is just a revised edition of MegazardXY 'Stand Together'. Be sure to check his out too. There are some major amourshipping here.**

"Ever gone on a date with Ash?"

Serena was shocked. She thought "Is it really that oblivious that everyone knows, well mostly everyone" She sighed and thought "Why does everyone know about it but not the very person whom I want to know." And she replied "No"

Bonnie had heard what her father had said. She beckoned serena to bend down and whispered "Ashy and Serena sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First…." Serena didn't let Bonnie complete "Want me to do something BAD?" Bonnie now shaken up stutters "N…No"

Serena had an evil grin and whispered "I know your tickle spot". At this bonnie shuddered "I..I was just joking you know nothing that serious". Serena had a slight grin on her face.

Ash heard some of it but being, you know, very dense he was unable to understand what was going on so he just went on with it. He asked Clemont's dad "Is it ok if I and Serena stay here until Serena's showcase because things out there are a bit tense with all the fandom." Clemont's dad said "Yes, why not after all you have been like family to my son and daughter its time I returned the favour." Bonnie whispered something in her dad's ear. Her dad grinned and said "There are only two rooms in our house other than mine one is the guest room and the other is Bonnie and Clemont's room. Bonnie can't go to sleep without Clemont and they will occupy their room and in the guest room there is a king size bed which you both can occupy. Does that sound good?" Serena was beet red on hearing this. She thought "Me and Ash share the same room, this has certainly something that bonnie told her father while she whispered to her father." Ash was thinking "This is gonna be awkward so I will just ask for a mattress and a rug." He asked Clemont's dad "Do you by any chance have a spare mattress that I can use to lie down on the ground and maybe also a rug" Clemont's dad said "Maybe I have some in the back, Bonnie would you come with me to bring it out?" Bonnie replied "Yeah dad." Clemont whispered to ash "I don't know what's wrong with Bonnie and dad they are acting weird all of a sudden." Ash replied "Yeah I know but it must be the heat affecting them."

That night Ash slept on the floor and Serena on the bed. Serena kept thinking one thing "Does Ash like, Does he not like me, and am I still in the friend zone?" She saw Ash sleeping on the floor. His hair was messy and he slept in an awkward position but Serena thought he looked cute. She wondered "What is the thing about Ash that I like most, Is it the cuteness, nah there are boys cuter than him, I think it's his caring and selfless attitude that makes me want him so much. That day he jumped to save a Garchomp that wasn't even his. Yes that's the thing I like most about Ash." She didn't even realize when she drifted to sleep.

 **(Time Skip, To the Master class showcase, I am not explaining how it happened but all you have to know is that Serena won it)**

"And there we have it folks we have our new kalos queen who is SERENA YVONNE." Exclaimed the announcer. "After a very gruelling last round between Aria, Miette and Serena, Serena has come out victorious. Please give a big hand to Serena Yvonne from Vanville town." Clemont, Bonnie and Ash all went down from their seats and towards Serena. Bonnie said "Wow Serena you and Ash both achieved your respective dreams, that's so cool." Ash said "What a captivating performance, I told you that you will be the next Kalos Queen." Clemont Said "Congratulations Serena, Now this calls for a party." Ash said "Yeah okay, I have 100 million poke dollars as of now. So the treat's on me." Serena thanked her friends for the supports and congratulations. As Ash she now had to get rid of fans, but hers were mostly males. Then Ash got a little impatient and called out his strongest Pokémon. He called out his Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Greninja, and pikachu. He ordered them to keep the crowd in control. But even the powerful Pokémon couldn't withstand the crowd. Ash then called out his Starapter and Charizard. Serena and Ash flew on charizard while Bonnie and Clemont flew on Starapter. Ash then ordered his Pokémon to go to Lumiose city's biggest hotel ' _La Grandè'._ There the four friends partied all night. After some fan tried to break in to 'kiss' Serena, the mood was off and everyone decided to call it a day.

 **Line Break (2 days after at the crowning ceremony)**

The announcer on the mike said "Today we are proud to attend the award ceremony of our Kalos Queen as well as Kalos Champion. Now the notable Aria the former Kalos Queen and Diantha the former Kalos Champion to come on the stage. Now Aria will Give the tiara to Serena and Diantha will give the Trophy to the Champion Ash." After both had given the tiara and the trophy, the announcer said "Now will Serena and Ash give a speech." Serena went first and said "Thank you Kalos for supporting me and I would like to thank the Champion Ash because when I travelled with him I learnt many things, I would also like to thank Clemont and bonnie who travelled with us for all the memories and I would also like to thank my mother for believing in me and I am very happy that I made you proud of me." Serena on the verge of tears stepped back. Then ash came and started his speech "Thank you Kalos for making me your Champion, After Travelling through 4 other leagues and getting beat I was letting it all go, but my friends inspired. Thank you Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie and all my other friends. My mother and professor Oak who helped me achieve this, I thank you. Mom I love you and am happy to make you proud. You all may not know but being Pokémon master is my dream but the reason behind is different. You see my reason to become a Pokémon Master is to meet my father. My father, the legendary Red Ketchum, who is the first Pokémon master and is training on mount silver. To battle him I have to be the Champion of 5 Leagues. So if I become the Champion of Kalos I will have to stay in Kalos, so I am reminiscing my title to Diantha so that I can defeat all other leagues to meet my father." This speech shocked everybody. The crowd cheered at this noble act. Some girls started crying. Diantha herself was shocked that Ash had given her title back to her and that Ash's father was the Legendary Red Ketchum.

The biggest hit was on Serena as she had thought that maybe after winning the Kalos League, Ash would stay in Kalos. She cried silent tears.

 **To be continued.**

 **I know that it wasn't much a cliff hanger. Sorry for the late updates. I am busy with School and Stuff. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did. K so bye guys see ya next chapter and sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
